


No Point of Living

by booksarebetterthanpeople



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Letter, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarebetterthanpeople/pseuds/booksarebetterthanpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione feels betrayed, unwanted, worthless and ashamed and its all Draco's fault. She decides to disappeare but not before writing him her last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Point of Living

' My Dearest Draco,

I have to do this. I have no choice. I'm leaving, but not for the reason you think. I was never meant to be a part of your life. No one will ever accept us. I will never forget our late night chats by the fire or our beautiful love making. Remember our night up in the astrononomy tower? How you held me so close. All i need is you to keep me warm, and your gentle touch to make my insides burn. 

I thought we would always have that. But you lied. You promised me you were done with being a Death Eater, that i was all that mattered to you. Even though you betrayed me... I can never hate you. I can't bring myself to hate someone whom i love so deeply. I still love after everything you did to me. Even after your father told me it was all fake... that your love was all pretend... the night you told me you never loved me, you were revolted by every touch, every look, every kiss; you caused me an unberable pain more agonizing than a hundred Cruciatus curses.

I'm pregnant just so you know; Ten weeks. I'm naming him Scorpius, after your favorite constellation. Because of you, our son will never know his father, because of you my parents are dead, but I don't hate you. I hope your conscience will eat you alive someday, I hope your guilt will prove to be the cause of your death. Most of all, I hope you realized that you cared for me despite the lies. This is your fault Draco but also mine for believing. I will never hate you Draco.

Sincerely, Hermione'

Draco stood with the letter clutched tightly in his skaking hand. He traced with his fingers over the parchment, her scent filling his nostrils. Lilac with a hint of mint. With trembling knees, he slid his back down the cold wall into a shaking mess on the floor. Silent tears poured down his cheeks as he come to realize she was right, he had loved her, he still did... and now she was gone.... the only good he ever had disappeared from his life and it was his fault. She was pregnant, she had said. His mind conjoured up an image of a bouncing blonde baby boy, laughing and smiling. His baby boy, his Scorpius, was gone too. Draco imagined Scorpius growing up, thinking his father never loved him and that's why he was never there. 

The heartache was too mighty to ignore. Draco's hand trembled as he reached for his wand and raised it to his temple. He took one last look at the letter, thinking of his Hermione and their son, before whispering his final words...

" Avada Kedavra"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I know its sad. Please leave comments. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
